Terrastalker
Paul Ferrick, aslo known as Terrastalker, is a Loner in Supocalypse. Biography Terrastalker used to live in a low-grade apartment working a low-wage job, with a part-time job as a hunter. Although selling animal hides earned him extra money to pay his rent, he spent his earnings loosely, putting himself into debt frequently. Moving back to his parents' house was not an option for him, as he didn't want to be percieved as weak, immature and dependent, living on welfare checks. He had a large friend circle in his hometown until the virus struck. Everyone he knew couldn't be seen. He travelled for years on end, meeting new people with odd powers, as well as foes. At first, Terrastalker felt nothing when he was hit by the virus, but as he battled he realized his hightened senses and improved agility on the battlefield. As he fought countless times around the country, he became aware of almost all terrain across the Supoamerican midwest. He stays a loner, looking out only for himself and his friends. Powers and Skills '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''Terrastalker's five senses are hightened to their maximum potential. This goes hand-in-hand with his battlefield adaptation, as this power improves his reaction and perception. If he's fighting in an unknown area, he relies on this power to survive. '''Battlefield Adaptation: '''Through experience, Terrastalker can become an agile, cunning threat on the battlefield, adapting his fighting style and strategy to the area. His sensory system gives him easy adaptability, going hand-in-hand with it. Combat Style and Weaknesses He works alone for the most part, unless the situation proves too dangerous for him to handle by himself (and by the time that happens it might be too late anyway). In a group, he's the leader sometimes, though his plans are usually along the lines of doing what he does. Terrastalker strikes hard and quick using close combat, although his lack of other options makes him vulnerable against non-human opponents, and to an extent, those with strong projectile attacks. If he's not fighting, he plays a scouting role, mostly relying on his senses to navigate an area instead of directions. Terrastalker can behave clumsily in an area he's not familliar with, giving his foes a huge advantage at the start of a fight. This also leaves him open to surprise attacks at the time. Personality Terrastalker is brave, outgoing, competitive and arrogant. He's not afraid to speak his mind to others, whether it be about strategy, rules, or in normal conversation. This makes him look brash, snarky and insensitive to others (and they would be right about the former two), but he loves the company of his friends and likes to motivate them to achieve their goals. While he can be relaxed, he's usually very lively, with contagious enthusiasm. He likes challenge and views the world as a backdrop to his grand adventures, but is also afraid of territory he's not familliar with when fighting. Despite his strong desire for doing his own thing, he can take orders well, although he can screw up protocol if he tries to deviate a little (the latter happens often). In pursuit of sensory pleasure, he can become reckless and act illogically, although he's usually not the brightest bulb anyway. When he's in the heat of battle, he becomes irritated when something throws off his momentum, even a friend. In everyday life, he's forgiving of this. Terrastalker has a vivid imagination and can conjure up several solutions to a problem, no matter how outlandish they may seem. Goals and Beliefs Terrastalker simply wants to survive throughout the war and protect his friends from the factions. He's aware of the situation between Unified Society, Dynasty and the Illuminate but not contributing to the matter. He also aspires to be a champion fighter, or at least one of the greats. A proud traditionalist, he believes in upholding freedom and perserving Supomerica's pre-virus culture. Faction Status He has no allegiance toward any faction. Additional Notes *Terrastalker hasn't used a weapon in three years. He fights with is fists or a close-range weapon. *He doesn't like people calling him a "ninja". *He participates in lightweight boxing matches, although he has a middling rank. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Loner